Assurance of genuineness of trademarked products that are dispensed is a matter of concern. Non-reusable sealing closures have been applied to the container to give some degree of assurance in the channels of trade between the time that the container is sealed and the time that it is to be opened by the user. Heretofore, such closures have not been used to function as part of a dispenser to control the flow of contents therefrom.